


Барбершоп

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - tsum-tsum, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Humor, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, Tsum-Tsum, barbershop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: С самого рождения каждого человека сопровождает альтер-эго в виде мелкого пушистого комочка - цума. Стив Роджерс не исключение. Однако в двадцать первом веке не все так просто: за цумами теперь принято ухаживать. Поддавшись уговорам Тони Старка, Стив отправляется в барбершоп.Иллюстрации прилагаются.





	Барбершоп

— Зачем? — с недоумением поинтересовался Стив, оглядываясь на цума. Тот, как обычно, висел за левым плечом. Толстый, лоснящийся и, с виду, — абсолютно довольный жизнью.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
— Боже, Кэп, да поверь ты на слово. С таким цумом в палатку за шаурмой выйти неприлично, а у нас тут, знаешь ли, прием с мэром города. Тебе вот не стыдно, а?  
— Эм… нет?  
Цум Тони отличался от его собственного, конечно — размером там, цветовой гаммой, разрезом глаз… но не более того. Что такого делают в этих «барбершопах», оставалось загадкой.  
Что вообще можно сделать с цумом? Перекрасить? Но цум Наташи не менялся, вне зависимости от цвета ее волос, а уж она бы не упустила шанс.  
— Короче. Джарвис?  
— Я взял на себя смелость записать Капитана Роджерса в «Райское наслаждение». Завтра, в пятнадцать ноль ноль. Секретарь просила передать, что их двери всегда открыты для друзей мистера Старка.  
Тони театральным жестом указал на потолок.  
— Вот! И никто ведь не ценит. А между прочим, у этих ребят очередь на два месяца расписана.  
Стив скептически вскинул брови, но все-таки поблагодарил, потому что Капитану Америке полагалось быть вежливым.  
Что, во имя всего святого, могут делать в месте с таким названием?

На бордель «Райское наслаждение» не походило. Скорее, на подозрительно уютный медицинский кабинет. Цума вежливо пригласили на коврик, уставленный непонятной косметикой, Стива устроили в белоснежном кресле и попросили подождать.  


Первым появился незнакомый цум. Голубоглазая мордаха неожиданно возникла в дверях и устремилась к цуму Стива, гудя, как пикирующий бомбардировщик. Стивов даже не обернулся, когда темная мохнатая тушка плюхнулась неподалеку от него и целеустремленно поползла вперед.  
— Какая честь на наши бедные головы, — послышался насмешливый голос, и в дверях показался хозяин цума. — Сам Капитан Америка и его верный боевой товарищ.  
— Можно просто Стив.  
Серо-голубые глаза весело щурились, ни следа того нездорового восхищения, которое за последний год успело надоесть хуже горькой редьки.  
— Тогда можно просто Баки. Отец-основатель этого милого заведения и по совместительству — лучший цум-барбер Нью-Йорка.  
Стив неловко улыбнулся.  
— Польщен таким знакомством.  
На него махнули рукой в белой перчатке.  
— Держу пари, до вчерашнего дня ты понятия не имел о такой профессии, так что не трудись восхищаться.  
— Не имел, — согласился Стив. — Но восхищаться мне это не мешает. А что…  
— А вот увидишь, — подмигнул Баки и единым движением скользнул на коврик.  


Цум было поежился, но быстро расслабился под умелыми пальцами, втиравшими в его шкурку крем, пахнущий индийскими цветами. Цум Баки пасся рядом, явно интересуясь происходящим.  
— Не лезь, — строго сказал ему Баки.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
— Так не мешает же. Может, ему нравится запах?  
— Скорее, твой цум, — задумчиво сказал Баки, покосившись на Стива. — К запахам ему не привыкать.  
Некоторое время они молчали, но Стиву не сиделось. Цум так откровенно наслаждался массажем, что стало почти завидно.  
— Даже не спросишь, как мне двадцать первый век?  
Этот вопрос Стив слышал по дюжине раз на дню. Каждый новый знакомый считал своим долгом поинтересоваться — вдруг услышит что-нибудь новенькое, не прозвучавшее в бесконечных интервью.  
— Давай сам угадаю, — Баки хитро усмехнулся. — Все то же самое, только улицы стали ярче, а юбки короче?  
В интервью Стив говорил про толерантность и развитую медицину.  
— Цумьи барбершопы поразили меня в самую печень, как мы говорили в детстве. Но по сути — ты прав.  
Они обменялись понимающими взглядами, и у Стива потеплело на сердце. Другие не то, что не догадывались сами — не верили, когда им говорили прямым текстом.  
Наверное, на курсах цум-барберов учат искать путь к сердцу обоих клиентов — и пушистого, и того, который с бумажником. Ну и пусть. Стив решил наслаждаться моментом.  


Следующим этапом оказалась ванна с шариками.  
— Они впитают лишний крем, — объяснил Баки, бережно пересаживая цума. — И помогут размять лапы.  
Цум тут же принялся закапываться внутрь.  
— Кажется, я начинаю понимать смысл барбершопов, — Стив вдруг понял, что улыбается как придурок. Цум в шариках выглядел ужасно мило.  
Баки подмигнул.  
— Поздравляю. А ведь мы только начали.  
— О, я мог бы смотреть на это целый день, — невольно вырвалось у Стива, и улыбка Баки стала откровенно самодовольной.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  


— Водные процедуры, — провозгласил Баки.  
Его цум попытался было нырнуть в бассейн, но был подхвачен под пузо и перемещен обратно на коврик. Цум Стива кинул взгляд на конкурента и неторопливо начал сползать с ракушечной подставки, трогая воду то одной, то другой лапкой.  
Баки рассмеялся вслед за Стивом.  
— Как считаешь, правда, что цумы отражение своих хозяев? Отвага прямо налицо.  
Стив принял глубокомысленный вид.  
— Налицо тщательная оценка ситуации и стратегическое планирование.  
Цум наконец плюхнулся в бассейн, подняв тучу брызг. Часть попала на цума Баки, и тот нетерпеливо заерзал, явно желая присоединиться к веселью.  
— Тебе бы пиарщиком работать.  
Стив сморщил нос.  
— Ха, я им работал раньше, чем это слово появилось. Продать тебе военные облигации?  
— Только если поднимешь при мне мотоцикл.  
— Да запросто, — ухмыльнулся Стив, вдруг понимая, что готов и мотоцикл поднять, и на танк с голыми руками, и с самолета без парашюта прыгнуть — если это поможет еще раз встретиться с Баки. Кажется, «Райское наслаждение» приобрело постоянного клиента.  


Цума бережно завернули в шаурму, в смысле, в полотенце. Но стоило Баки на мгновение отвлечься, как его цум вспрыгнул сверху и принялся топтаться, явно изображая массаж. От клиента возражений не последовало.  
— Хорошо, когда цум помогает в работе, да?  
Цум Тони таскал ему мелкие детали. Цум самого Стива бесстрашно кидался на врагов. Мешало это гораздо чаще, чем помогало, но сам факт. Цум Пегги был таким же серьезным и деловым как она сама. А вот Говарда сопровождал мелкий пакостник, от которого доставалось буквально всем.  
Задумавшись, Стив не сразу расслышал ответ Баки. Пришлось мысленно отмотать время назад, благословляя эйдетическую память.  
— То есть, вообще никогда?  
— Практически. Через раз его вообще приходится запирать, а то начинает воевать за территорию. Чтоб он вот так ластился — вижу первый раз.  
Стив задумчиво взглянул на торчащие из полотенца крылышки «шлема». Те слегка вибрировали, показывая, насколько цуму сейчас хорошо.  
— Может, он слишком много смотрел телевизор?  
Баки ответил долгим нечитаемым взглядом — и промолчал.  


Его цум тем временем скатился на полотенце и лениво зашевелил в воздухе всеми четырьмя лапками. На мордочке было написано удовлетворение от честно выполненного долга.  
— У тебя что-то с рукой? — спросил Стив, и тут же обругал себя за бестактность. — Прости.  
— Да ничего, — Баки сжал в кулак левую руку и медленно разжал ее. — Неудачно повоевал когда-то. Шрамы остались, но работать это не мешает.  
— Ты поэтому в перчатках?  
Баки наставил на него палец, как пистолет.  
— А слово «гигиена» супергероям ни о чем не говорит? Хотя да, к тебе же зараза не липнет.  
— А это смотря какая зараза, — Стив подмигнул Баки, изображая завзятого ловеласа, но щеки предательски запылали. — В смысле, зубы чистить все-таки стоит.  
— Черт, я в юном возрасте так мечтал о суперсыворотке, которая спасет мое утреннее дыхание. Приходилось вставать раньше девушки и втихаря чистить зубы.  
Девушки, значит.  
— Или не девушки, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что в ваше время за это преследовали. Сейчас можно любить кого хочешь.  
— Что не может не радовать, — усмехнулся Стив, глядя Баки прямо в глаза.  
Год в компании придурков, не признающих личных границ, определенно повлиял на него хорошо. Хотя Тони об этом знать не стоит.  
— Вот даже так? — Баки демонстративно вытаращил глаза. — Что еще Америка не знает о своем герое?  
— Ну, дыхание по утрам у героя тоже не волшебное.  
Баки запрокинул голову и от души расхохотался.  
— Стив, ты просто боженька дурацких подкатов.  
Это прозвучало не обидно, а как будто даже ласково. Ну, или Стиву хотелось так думать.  


Полотенца оказалось мало. Его сменила сушилка. По комнате поплыл уютный запах нагретого дерева, но в замкнутом пространстве цуму стало неуютно. Он завозился было, но цум Баки тут же влез напротив, уставившись на него влюбленным взглядом, и спокойствие было восстановлено.  
— Знаешь, беру свои слова назад, — сказал Баки, приподнимая рукав хенли, чтобы продемонстрировать царапины на правой руке. — Насчет отваги. До того, как подался в барберы, я и понятия не имел, что у цумов есть когти. Сушилка многих пугает.  
Стив мог бы ответить, что в хорошей компании все хорошо, но решил не продолжать неловкий флирт и просто кивнул. Взять что ли у Наташи пару уроков? Стиль Тони ему определённо не пойдет.  
Разговор как-то увял, но тишина не давила. Они вместе смотрели, как лениво шуршат в коробке цумы, было мирно и тепло. Таким расслабленным Стив в последний раз чувствовал себя… наверное, еще до болезни мамы. За подобные ощущения не жалко никаких денег, не зря прием в «Райском наслаждении» стоил как крыло от джета.  
Он утешал себя этим, но уже понимал, что дело не в запахах и цветах. Дело в Баки. Лично в Баки лично для Стива.  


— А теперь самое главное.  
Кисточки, щетки, расчески и скребки сменяли один другой, цум жмурился, подставляя бока и пузо, которое неохотно давал чесать даже Стиву.  
Цум Баки лез под руку, тычась в синюю шерстку чуть ли не носом, но Баки не прогонял его. Пальцы в белых перчатках летали, будто в танце, однако взгляд оставался задумчивым.  
Жаль, что сыворотка не наделяла телепатией.  
Цумы радовались жизни, а Стив буквально чувствовал, как утекает сквозь пальцы время. Скоро все закончится, и придется уйти — со счастливым, лоснящимся цумом на плече… и тяжелым сердцем.  
— Кстати, у нас есть особый корм для цумов, — сказал вдруг Баки, не поднимая глаз. — Из Австрии, эксклюзив, прямые поставки. Рекомендую продегустировать. В смысле, угостить цума. Людям обычно не нравится.  
В желудке у Стива тут же заурчало, сообщая, что сейчас бы и армейский паек подошел, не то, что цумий эксклюзив.  
— Согласен, — поспешно ответил он, заглушая урчание. — Думаю, для людей, в смысле, для нас стоит заказать еще что-нибудь.  
Баки краем глаза посмотрел на него. На красивых губах играла улыбка, подтверждая, что намёк понят правильно.  
— Адрес сайта на визитках, на тумбочке. Доверяю твоему вкусу.  
— Я это ценю, — серьезно сказал Стив, выбираясь из кресла и довольно потягиваясь.  
Баки замер с расческой в руках и откровенно любовался зрелищем. Не то, чтоб этого не делали все остальные, но впервые пристальное внимание показалось Стиву приятным.  
Звонить Стив не стал, пообщался с оператором в чате. Его очень заинтересовала одна опция. Желающим устроить романтический ужин ресторан предлагал некоторые дополнительные услуги. Свечей в барбершопе хватает, цветы ни к чему, а вот…  
— Готово, — сообщил Стив, убирая старкфон в карман. Если Тони отслеживает всю переписку, то... так ему и надо. — Через час все будет.  
— Отлично, — напоследок полюбовавшись своей работой, Баки разогнулся — и вдруг опустился на пол спиной назад. Стив полюбовался гибким телом, и только потом перевел взгляд на лицо. Лицо выражало страдание. — Ты не подумай, обычно я героически раскланиваюсь и ухожу, как настоящий профессионал. Но раз уж мы так близки, что собираемся вместе ужинать, я должен открыть тебе страшную тайну.  
— Очень страшную? — уточнил Стив, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
— Очень. Если она выйдет за пределы этой комнаты, меня исключат из профсоюза цум-барберов.  
— Я нем, как могила.  
— Спина отваливается, — пожаловался Баки. — Спорить могу, если ты просидишь пять часов скрючившись, даже сыворотка запросит пощады.  
— А нельзя, ну, делать это на столе?  
Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх как на придурка.  
— Что б ты понимал!  
Стив все-таки засмеялся и махнул на него рукой.  
— Ладно уж, барбер. Сделать массаж?  
— Даааа, — простонал Баки. — Господи, Стив, скажи, что ты умеешь?!  
— Немного. Переворачивайся.  
Цумы подозрительно смотрели, как люди возятся на ковре, но стоило Стиву опустить ладони на доверчиво подставленную спину, наблюдатели потеряли к ним интерес и зашуршали сухими цветами.  


На вкус эксклюзивный корм напоминал лакрицу и слегка отдавал лекарством. Стив прикинул, что в голодном детстве слопал бы и не такое. Хорошо, что сейчас была еда получше.  
Посылку из ресторана доставили вовремя. Цумы, вопреки привычке всех цумов, в тарелки не лезли, топтались возле собственной. На взгляд Стива — не столько из-за корма, сколько потому, что увлеклись друг другом.  
Он и сам бы не отказался «увлечься», но его тело такой роскоши не позволяло — тело требовалось срочно накормить.  
Баки ел неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие, и Стив незаметно любовался им из-под ресниц. Во время так называемого массажа у него почти встало, счастье, что свободные брюки скрывали подобные неприятности лучше боевого костюма.  
— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — сообщил Стив, когда тарелки наконец опустели.  
— Ммм? — Баки лениво приподнял брови.  
— Знаю, что в этом веке не принято торопиться, но кое в чем я ужасно старомоден, — и раньше, чем Баки успел открыть рот, Стив протянул ему коробочку. — Прости, что не на одном колене. Живот перевесит.  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — бездумно пробормотал Баки, аккуратно, пальцами, забирая коробочку из его рук. Будто та могла взоваться.  
На подставке переливалось кольцо — слишком большое для человека.  
— Я навел справки, — уточнил Стив. — В наше время кольцо для цума означало предложение руки и сердца, в смысле, брак. Сейчас — всего лишь предложение узнать друг друга получше, так что не пугайся.  
— Я не настолько силен в истории, — буркнул себе под нос Баки и только потом наконец поднял взгляд на Стива. — То есть, ты бы на мне женился? Стив, мы знакомы меньше суток.  
— Так и свадьба не за день делается. Технически, у меня есть время передумать.  
Ужасно хотелось показать язык, но это было бы по-детски.  
— Ага, когда узнаешь меня получше.  
— Так я и предлагаю, — Стив кивнул на кольцо, — узнать.  
Кажется, его обозвали хитрожопой скотиной — трудно было разобрать, Баки как раз отдирал своего цума от нового друга, и отдирался тот плохо.  


Кольцо село как родное. Цум Стива тут же ткнулся носом в обновку, лизнул, пробуя на вкус. Нет, у этих двоих точно все было превосходно.  
Баки демонстративно зевнул.  
— Учти, я слишком объелся, чтобы трахаться.  
Стив прыснул.  
— Вот тебе и романтический ужин. Надо им делать порции поменьше, представь — позвал ты девушку, а тут такая неприятность.  
— Облом что надо.  
Баки перетек на диван, поманив Стива за собой. Комната для дегустации эксклюзива, как оказалось, прекрасно подходила и для свиданий.  


От кольца цумы общими усилиями избавились и подмяли его под себя. Стив никогда не видел цумьих ласк, но сегодня, кажется, имел все шансы.  
Впрочем, у него не было времени смотреть.

Тони встретил его в коридоре, хотя было далеко за полночь.  
— А, вижу, вижу, не подвели. Другое дело, теперь с тобой хоть показаться не стыдно.  
Стив покосился на цума, который сонно покачивался за левым плечом.  
— Не заметил разницы.  
И гордо удалился по коридору.  
Когда он уже лежал в кровати, пришла смска.  
_блин стив поверить не могу что ты серьезно_  
_Конечно_, — тут же набрал Стив. — _И про мотоцикл — тоже._  
_засранец. спокойной ночи стиви_  
_Спокойной ночи, Бак_, — напечатал Стив в ответ.  
Для «люблю тебя» еще слишком рано, подумал он, закрывая глаза. Вот завтра будет в самый раз.


End file.
